Vergessen
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Severus und Hermine - viele Jahre später


_Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten usw. gehören natürlich wie immer J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

Eigentlich schreib ich ja keine Fanfictions mehr – aber für den ProfSnape-Adventskalender 2016 hab ich gerne in die Nostalgiekiste gegriffen. ;) Falls ihr Lust habt, mal nachzusehen, welche netten Leutchen das außer mir noch gemacht haben – den Link zum Account der ProfSnapeler findet ihr in meinen Favoriten.

 **Vergessen**

Das Morgenlicht wirkte anders als sonst, als er aufwachte. Nicht gänzlich unvertraut – es war ihm klar, dass er eigentlich wissen sollte, was es damit auf sich hatte - aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, was ihn zunächst erschreckte und dann mächtig ärgerte. Erst als er sich aufsetzte und aus dem Fenster sah, wurde es ihm klar: Es hatte über Nacht geschneit – die Welt da draußen war unter einer dicken, weißen Decke verschwunden.

Mühsam und unter leisem Ächzen schob er die Beine über die Bettkante, blieb eine Weile so sitzen und betrachtete dabei das Foto, das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Sie strahlte ihn an – Hermine, seine Frau – und trotz der schmerzenden Glieder und dem Frust darüber, dass er sich nicht an das Licht an einem Wintermorgen hatte erinnern können, wurde ihm deutlich wärmer ums Herz.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zum nächsten Bilderrahmen aus dem ihn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen in mit wachen Augen und einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln ansah – Victoria, seine Tochter. Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Sie war inzwischen längst erwachsen... und sie war aus beruflichen Gründen ins Ausland gegangen – er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, warum und wohin. Amerika? Australien? Mit der Unsicherheit kam der Ärger wieder und wie um sich selbst zu bestrafen, stand er so schwungvoll wie möglich auf, was ihm einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken bescherte. Steif und langsam, mit ungehörig zittrigen Beinen, schlurfte er ins Badezimmer. Nachdem er dieses später wieder verlassen hatte, sein Blick erneut auf die verschneite Landschaft vor dem Fenster gefallen war und sein Gedächtnis einen kurzen Ausflug zu längst vergangenen Wintertagen gemacht hatte, war er nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich wirklich gewaschen hatte, beschloss aber, dass es vermutlich so war und dass diese Annahme ausreichte.

Er ging ein paar Schritte – nun schon etwas weniger wacklig - bis er beim Kleiderschrank angelangt war, öffnete die Schranktür und starrte einen kurzen Moment lang unschlüssig auf den Inhalt, als ihm einfiel, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch liegen gelassen hatte. „Accio!", murmelte er und streckte die Hand aus. Der Stab kam auf ihn zugeflogen, blieb aber auf halber Strecke vor ihm in der Luft stehen und plumpste sodann – unspektakulär, als wäre er nur ein normales Stück Holz - auf den Boden. Snape schnaubte frustriert. „Accio, scheiß Zauberstab", knurrte er und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf den Spruch. Der Stab nahm ihm die Beschimpfung nicht weiter übel und begab sich folgsam in seine Hand. „Na also – geht doch", sagte er streng.

Der Plan war nun, sich das Nachthemd aus- und die Kleidung anzuziehen und zwar mittels Magie, damit er sich nicht so plagen und außerdem über ungelenkige, schmerzende Körperteile aufregen musste. Er richtete die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf sich selbst und sprach – so meinte er zumindest - den Spruch für das Entkleiden. Es machte PLOP und das Nachthemd saß auf einen Schlag so eng wie ein Taucheranzug an seinem Leib. Es schnürte ihm den Brustkorb ein und zog außerdem seine Beine in Höhe der Kniekehlen eng zusammen, sodass er heftig mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste. „Verfluchter Mist!" krächzte er nach Luft schnappend, während er fieberhaft sein Gedächtnis nach dem Gegenzauber durchforstete. Zum Glück fiel er ihm bald ein - er konnte sich aus der unfreiwilligen Zwangsjacke befreien und wieder frei atmen. Er begann zu frösteln, als er nackt dastand und versuchte, sich auf den Bekleidungszauber zu konzentrieren, damit ihm nicht noch einmal ein Missgeschick passierte. Nach einer Weile war er sich sicher und richte den Zauberstab auf den Schrank.

Zunächst lief alles wie nach Plan – die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke schwebten heran und schlossen sich um seinen Körper. Als er jedoch komplett eingekleidet war, was einen annähernd zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und ein Nachlassen der inneren Anspannung zur Folge hatte, löste sich die nächste Garnitur vom Kleiderbügel und kam auf ihn zu. Wutschnaubend knallte er per Hand die Tür zu, drehte den Schlüssel herum und verpasste der vor ihm schwebenden, ungehorsamen Kleidung aus nächster Nähe einen satten Fluch. Dass sie dabei Feuer fing, versetzte ihn zwar kurzfristig in leichte Panik, aber auch die Löschaktion bekam er noch hin... der Zauberspruch gegen den Brandgeruch wollte ihm allerdings partout nicht einfallen.

Die Augen noch auf das Häuflein Asche am Boden gerichtet, nahm er ein Geräusch war, das ihm nicht gefiel, vor allem nicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es aus dem Kleiderschrank kam. Es hörte sich an, als würden da drin jemand... nein, viele... von innen an die Tür klopfen und es wurde mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich intensiver - geradezu, als wollten seine Klamotten sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien, um über ihn herzufallen. Verdammt! Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. So sehr er auch versuchte, sich zu erinnern, da war nur wabernde Leere in seinem Hirn. Es stand zu befürchten, dass die Schranktür nicht mehr lange standhalten würde... vielleicht war es besser, sie freiwillig zu öffnen. Er stemmte sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht seines mageren Körpers gegen die Tür, drehte den Schlüssel herum und wurde im nächsten Moment schon so heftig weggestoßen, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und unsanft auf dem Allerwertesten landete. Seine Hemden, Hosen und Jacken umkreisten ihn wie eine Horde hungriger Geier. Die Unterwäsche hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund, aber die Socken schienen besonders motiviert zu sein. Wenn er aufstünde, würden sie sich alle auf ihn stürzen – soviel war klar. Also beschloss er, sitzen zu bleiben und die Sache vom Boden aus zu regeln.

Der einzige Spruch, der ihm in der Aufregung sofort einfiel und bei dem er sich sicher war, den exakten Wortlaut zu kennen, war ein Lähmzauber. Na ja – das konnte ja schließlich nicht schaden. Er peilte einen langen Gehrock an, der auch in Bewegung wesentlich leichter zu treffen war, als eine Socke, und schickte den Lähmfluch ab. Das Kleidungsstück erstarrte mitten im Flug und knallte steif wie ein Brett und ebenso laut auf den Boden. Fatalerweise, schien der Fluch sich auch auf die Kollegen des Gehrocks zu übertragen so dass ein regelrechter Kometenschauer von steifen Kleidungsstücken auf ihn hernieder prasselte. Er hob die Hände schützend über den Kopf und wartete auf das Ende der Katastrophe.

Gerade als der Lärm vorbei war und auch die letzte Socke stocksteif am Boden lag, störte ein neues Geräusch die gerade erst eingetretene, wohltuende Stille. Es klopfte an der Tür – laut und vehement.

„Ja...?" Sein Blick huschte umher und versuchte, das Ausmaß des Chaos zu ermessen, während er versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. „Nein! Moment noch!", rief er verzweifelt. Doch es war zu spät. Die Tür flog auf und seine Tochter marschierte herein. Also war sie vielleicht doch nicht in Amerika... Andalusien... oder wo auch immer?

„Dad! Was zum Teufel treibst du hier?", rief Victoria und streckte ihm die Hand hin, um ihm auf zu helfen.

„Was tust DU denn hier?", fragte er, kaum dass er auf Augenhöhe mit ihr war. Da die Situation ihm extrem peinlich war und er in der Frage seiner Tochter eine gewisse Verachtung mitschwingen zu hören meinte, geriet der Tonfall äußerst ranzig. „Wieso bist du nicht in... Afrika?"

„Gern geschehen!", kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Weil Weihnachten ist – darum bin ich hier. Und aus Australien bin ich schon seit einigen Jahren wieder zurück."

„Aha... ja... schön... das freut mich..." Er tätschelte versöhnlich ihre Hand.

Victoria lächelte und sah dabei ihrer Mutter ein klein bisschen ähnlich.

Draußen auf dem Flur näherten sich Schritte. „Hallo ihr zwei...? Das Frühstück ist fertig. Wo bleibt ihr? Was war denn eben los?"

Einen Moment später stand Hermine in der Tür. Eine Wolke weißen Haars umgab ihr zartes Gesicht mit den klugen Augen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden – seine geliebte Frau, sie sah aus, wie eine Märchenfee... seine Märchenfee.

„Du solltest ihm endlich seinen Zauberstab abnehmen, Mama – das ist los", raunte Victoria ihrer Mutter ins Ohr, allerdings so, dass er es hören konnte, was er reichlich unverschämt fand.

„Aber nein", sagte Hermine gelassen. „Warum sollte ich denn so was tun wollen...?" Sie wedelte ein paar Mal mit ihrem Zauberstab und schon war das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung. Die Kleidung befand sich – so weich, wie es sich für Ihresgleichen gehört – wieder im Schrank und das Aschehäufchen samt Brandgeruch war verschwunden. Danach trat sie vor ihren Mann und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille. Die Berührung entspannt ihn sofort. Er umarmte sie ebenfalls und zog sie so nah an sich, wie es nur ging.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Eine Welle neuer Kraft und Energie schien ihn zu durchfluten. „Ja, alles ist gut!", sagte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Hast du's schon gesehen, Hermine? Es hat geschneit!"


End file.
